In consideration of environmental protection issues, noise pollution, just like air pollution, is another problem to face seriously. As known, running vehicles and flying aircraft are major noisy sources in daily lives. It is, however, hard to locate a vehicle or aircraft beyond a statutory noise standard while providing a proof for fining.